Let's go camping!
by pale kid
Summary: Teen!SNK characters in modern AU. With parents away, Eren is bored and Mikasa decides to invite some people round for the night. Light-hearted camping fun! slight ereri fluff because it's my OTP. They're not really a couple but yeah Mostly just people from the 104th trainee corps or main people in the survey corps/scouting legion/reconnaissance... rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. 1 Bored

**Ch.1**

"I'm so bored." Eren sighed, sat on the blue-carpeted floor by his bed. Mikasa looked up at him from the other side of the bedroom, snuggling her face into her red scarf. Their parents were away until the day after the next, and had left them both until then. Armin was staying over too, but even so, it seemed to be getting increasingly boring.

"What would you like to do, Eren?" she asked him. She always felt the need to care for Eren's every need, and boredom was no exception. Eren just shrugged his shoulders in response to this, humming an 'I don't know' sounding mumble.

Mikasa stood up, and walked over to the door. "Don't worry, Eren." She said quietly, smiling kindly before walking out of the room.

**Ten minutes later**

Mikasa walked back into the bedroom, where Eren was now lying face-down on the floor forlornly. Mikasa walked over and sat down next to him, not wanting to disturb him in case he might be asleep.

After another few minutes, the chime of the doorbell rang, followed by a muffled sound of chatter and footsteps. Eren turned his head to the side, exposing his face to the air instead of the dusty carpet. "I wonder who that is..." he murmured to himself. Mikasa grinned slightly under her scarf.

Soon the bedroom door was pushed open wide, revealing a group of other kids their age standing in the doorway. There were 4 in total.

A tall-looking boy with ash-brown hair cut military style, was stood in the front of the crowd, looking down at Eren.

"Horse-face?!" Eren exclaimed, sitting up to look at the other kid- Jean, his 'rival' of sorts. Jean returned an unamused look, followed by a rude scowl.

There was another boy- A brown-haired kid with light freckles, smiling shyly out from behind Jean. Marco.

Then a ditzy-looking reddish brunette girl, hair up in a ponytail, chewing on a small loaf of bread. Sasha.

Behind Sasha was a short boy with a shaved head, who sighed at Sasha and her huge appetite. Connie.

Eren looked at them all, surprised. "What are you all doing here?" he asked, as they all made their way into the brightly painted bedroom.

"You were bored, weren't you?" Connie asked, sitting on the bed, next to Sasha. Eren just looked over to the door, and stared out. "Hey, Armin!" he called, as a short blond-haired boy walked down the hallway and into the doorway. He'd been downstairs for the most of the day and the sudden surprise of meeting friends at the front door had brightened up his day. He came and sat inbetween Mikasa and Eren.


	2. 2 Potato Chips and Biscuits

**Ch.2**

"What's everyone doing here?" Eren repeated his question, looking around at everyone.

"Mikasa called us round." Sasha replied, with a mouth full of bread. Mikasa smiled softly, looking around at the others. Then she began to look confused.

"...That's strange." She said quietly. "I'm sure I invited one more person..."

Eren looked at her. "_More_?" he sighed jokingly. There was silence for a while as Mikasa thought. Then Armin spoke up. "Levi, maybe?" he asked, and Mikasa looked up at him and nodded. "Yes, I invited Levi too. But..."

Eren just sighed, leaning back against the wall. "He's probably not going to come over, is he?" he muttered, smiling slightly, but also with some look of sadness somehow. After all, it wasn't likely he would come anyway.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Um, is anyone hungry?" Marco asked, holding a bag on his lap. Sasha immediately looked up, sliding off the bed and sitting next to him.

"Starving." She replied, with her mouth stuffed with bread again.

Connie sighed at her, and Jean just face-palmed. Marco smiled shyly.

"Jean and I brought some biscuits and potato chips on the way here." He said, opening his bag and pulling out packets of food. "So, if anyone wants some... Just have some, okay?"

Armin smiled and stood up. "I'll go and get some plates." he chimed, walking out into the hallway.

Eren sat up, leaning over for a packet of potato chips- or at least one of the packets that hadn't been hogged by Sasha already. "Thanks for getting all this, Marco!" he smiled gratefully, opening the packet.

"You really shouldn't have, Marco. Because there's so many of us here- I don't want you to waste all your money." Mikasa told him modestly. Marco just smiled shyly again.

"No really, Mikasa. It's fine, honestly. Don't worry, ok?" he replied.

"Yeah, and we split the money so you guys should be thanking me too." Jean stated, munching potato chips and grinning.

"Shut up, horseface." Eren muttered back to him. Jean just stuck his tongue out childishly.

Connie kept reaching over and stealing Sasha's food, making comments about how greedy she was, all the while being swatted away from it.

Armin walked back in with a few plates. "Sorry I took so long."

He sat down next to the unopened packets of biscuits and began opening them and emptying them onto the plates he'd set out on the floor. "Thank you, Armin." Mikasa smiled, as Jean and Sasha reached over and grabbed a handful of biscuits. Connie poked at Sasha, whining for her to split her food with him. Eventually she gave up and sighed. "Fine, bald-y." She said, dropping three biscuits onto his lap. Connie grinned.

Eren smiled slightly as he watched all this go on. He was grateful to Mikasa, realising she knew more than anyone how to cure his boredom, or make him happy. He really did enjoy being with all these people, even when it was as simple as sitting in a room eating and filling the day with pointless banter.

For the next few hours, they did just that, wasting time with pointless games and funny stories. They made a game of '_How Many Potato Chips Can Fit In One Human's Mouth_'- being won by Jean, then Sasha, then Jean again. And they filled a good half-hour of staring contests, Mikasa winning all of them. Jean and Eren would compete and get very furious with the staring, seeing who could look more of a threat, or who's stare makes them look more likely to be a serial killer. Connie failed miserably, and Armin kept buying out because the constant staring creeped him out halfway through.


End file.
